Flower Girl and Bug Boy
by een nihc
Summary: Who knew it only takes a bug-eating plant to connect two unlikely people? Shino x Ino


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

xxx

Flower Girl and Bug Boy

Xxx

It is a pleasant Saturday morning until a high-pitched shriek wakes half the population of Konoha up.

"GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME!"

A boy in dark glasses and high collared shirt stands and watches indifferently as the terrified blond kunoichi bounces around in the flower shop that her family owned, trying her best to get rid of the tiny black bugs that coated her feet like some freaky stocking.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD AFTER THIS, ABURAME! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE SOOOOO DEAD!"

To her utter horror, the bugs are advancing rapidly towards her knees. She doesn't want to think what will happen next if they manage to creep further up.

"I believe you owe me an apology, Yamanaka."

"NO WAY, YOU PERV! YOUR BUGS ARE GETTING UNDER MY SKIRT!"

The bugs promptly halt at her thigh, just beneath the rim of her skirt when Shino makes a gesture with his hand.

"You attacked my bugs with an insect repellent spray."

The blond kunoichi glares at the bug specialist indignantly. The said insect repellent spray is lying innocently on the floor. She wonders if it is a worth a try if she aims for it. But on second thoughts, she shudders at the possibility that he might send his entire colony of bugs after her if she does anything stupid.

"So? How the hell am I supposed to know that they are your bugs? They are ruining my flowers and scarring my customers away!"

"How you say? They are kikaichu, breed by the Aburame clan. You should recognize that much, Yamanaka."

He caught her there but it doesn't mean she is going to concede any time soon.

"That still doesn't explain why they are all over my place."

"They don't mean to invade your place; they're only here to scout." Shino explains calmly.

"To scout? For what? There is nothing but flowers and plants here."

Shino remains silent. To Ino's aggravation, it is rather hard to tell what is on his mind since most of his face is obscured from view.

"Damn it, Aburame. Are you going to tell me or what?"

_Or do I have to Shintenshin-no-Jutsu you? _

The reserved bug specialist coughs to his fist uncharacteristically. After a while, he finally says, "Well, my bugs told me that there is a bug-eating plant in your shop. Just want to check it out, that's all."

_Oh, that._

_He should've just asked me without sending his bugs._

_Boys are such pig-heads, seriously._

But since he requests a favour from her, she now has a bargain chip in her hands. The kunoichi's eyes gleams in calculation.

"Remove your bugs from me first. Then we'll talk."

"Fine."

She let out a breath when the bugs finally recede from her body completely. She is not afraid of a bug or two in general, just not in large quantity.

"Well, can I have a look?" He tilts his head and eyes her expectantly.

"Come with me." Ino says grudgingly. Since there is no one else looking after the shop, she locks the front door just in case. The blond kunoichi then leads him to the glass house at the back of the flower shop. It is a large dome-like glass structure. All sorts of plants can be found inside like a mini tropical jungle.

"This place is quite impressive."

"Yeah, it is."

Ino relaxes a little at the sight of greenery and flowers. It is like a sanctuary for her. When she is younger, she used to hide herself in the glass house whenever she was troubled. She always felt better afterwards.

"I believe this is what you're looking for."

Shino shifts his feet uncomfortably. The kikaichu stir restlessly under his skin. To his slight surprise, the plant doesn't look menacing at all. It is a small plant with short stems and leaves that fan out from the center like flower petals. It is actually quite pretty to look at.

"Don't judge a plant by its size. It is one of the fastest trapping sundews. Its leaves can curl around an insect in only a matter of seconds." Ino offers proudly.

"I see. Interesting."

The bug specialist adjusts his dark glasses.

"Satisfied now?"

"Quite." He pauses briefly before he asks casually, "So what else do you have here?"

"Don't push your luck, Aburame."

Shino chuckles in response.

"Like owner like plant."

Ino's blue eyes narrow dangerously. Her perfectly manicured finger pokes his chest menacingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Shino thinks that maybe, just maybe he has found what he is looking for - his natural rival in the form of a petite and feisty kunoichi in front of him.

END

xxx

A/N: In case you're wondering, the plant in this story is called "Drosera Burmanni". I do enjoy writing crack pairing immensely. Please review if you like. Thank you for reading.


End file.
